The Perfect Gift
by persephoneapple
Summary: Harry has no idea what to get Hermione for Christmas and asks for Draco's advice. Surprisingly, Draco has already found the perfect gift for both of Harry's friends, even if they are a bit strange. Harry/Draco [AO3 tags: Humor, Romance, Established Relationship, Christmas, Gift Giving]


**The Perfect Gift**  
 **Harry/Draco [G, 907 words]**  
 **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I'm writing for fun and not for profit.  
 **A/N:** Written for thistle_verse for H/D Owl Post 2016. thistle_verse, I had so much fun writing for you and I do hope you enjoy this ficlet. Thanks to C for the beta and the mods for their help. Happy Holidays.  
 **Summary:** Harry has no idea what to get Hermione for Christmas and asks for Draco's advice. Surprisingly, Draco has already found the perfect gift for both of Harry's friends, even if they are a bit strange.

* * *

The Perfect Gift

"I have no idea what to get Hermione for Christmas," Harry said.

"Harry, it's a week until Christmas! Why did you wait so long to get presents?" Draco asked, putting down his copy of the _Prophet_. He took a sip of tea as he waited for Harry's answer.

Harry squirmed under his boyfriend's stare. "I was busy, okay. Between long hours at the office writing reports, being out on the field investigating, and sleeping, I haven't had time to buy anything."

"Nonsense. I have almost the exact same schedule as you, and I was able to buy all my gifts weeks ago," Draco said, starting to list everything he had bought. "A cruise trip around Italy for my parents; a shopping trip in Paris for Pansy; Greg has had his eye on a new broomstick from Quality Quidditch; Teddy will get a potions kit and some chocolate; and a raise for all of my employees at my potions shop."

"Draco, I can't just buy my family and friends expensive gifts. I want them to be heartfelt and practical," Harry said, shaking his head.

"They are practical. I can guarantee you that everyone will love my presents."

"All right, then. What did you get Ron?" Harry said, taking a sip of his tea. While Draco and Ron would never be best friends, at least they were civil to each other whenever they were in the same room. It would be interesting to see what Draco gave him for Christmas.

"I got Weasley an ugly Christmas jumper," Draco said excitedly. "I saw in the shop next to Madam Malkin's when I was getting fitted for a new set of robes and I thought he would appreciate it."

Harry choked and spit out his tea. "Draco! Tell me you didn't do that!" he said, wiping his face with the edge of his sleeve. Draco used his wand to clean both Harry's shirt and the tablecloth.

"What's wrong with my gift? I got him a Chudley Cannons jumper," Draco said, grinning. "It'll clash horribly with his hair."

"You got him a Cannons jumper?" Harry couldn't keep the surprise off his face.

Draco nodded. "Along with season tickets for next year. Maybe he'll start supporting a winning team once he's seen his favourite team defeated on the pitch over and over again."

Harry got up from his seat and went to kiss Draco. "I can't believe you did that. You know how much Ron loves the Cannons," Harry said, kissing him once more. "You know, in your own twisted way, that's kind of a sweet, thoughtful gift."

Draco scowled, which was slightly tarnished by how red his cheeks were. "Please remember that I am a Slytherin, not a Hufflepuff."

"It's the Christmas season, Draco. I think you're allowed to not be a Grinch this time of year."

Draco muttered a few choice words under his breath, which Harry pretended not to hear.

"I love what you're giving Ron, but that still doesn't help me with Hermione," Harry said, stacking up the breakfast dishes to clear the table.

Draco picked up the _Prophet_ again and resumed reading. "Just give her something she's never seen before. That's what I'm doing."

Soapy water flew everywhere as Harry dropped the dishes in the sink. "Draco, you can't give her something _illegal_! She's Minister for Magic, for Merlin's sake."

Draco's mouth was wide open in shock, but he recovered quickly, and he glared at Harry. "I'll have you know it's nothing of that sort. What gave you that idea?"

Harry sighed. He really shouldn't jump to conclusions. Except there were very few things Hermione had never seen or read about ever since she entered the Wizarding world. "Sorry, I'm still thinking about work. It's no excuse, I know, but I really am sorry."

"Apology not accepted, Potter."

Harry groaned. Draco only called him Potter when he was upset with him.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid, careless thing to say, and you can hex me if it will make you feel better," Harry said, turning to look outside the kitchen window where it was beginning to snow. There was a promise of a white Christmas this year and Harry hoped it would come true.

"Yes it was, and yes I will hex you, but only when you least expect it," Draco said at last, but there was no threat in his voice. Perhaps Draco slowly was losing all of his Slytherin qualities after all, Harry thought to himself. He smiled.

Harry, wanting to change the conversation, asked, "So what did you get Hermione?"

"A book."

"A book?" Harry repeated, frowning.

Draco huffed. "It's not just any book, Potter. It's a colouring book. For adults. And for some strange reason, it's one of the most popular things in the world right now with Muggles."

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "I'm pretty sure Hermione has had a colouring book when she was younger."

"I find it hard to believe Granger was ever a young child. She has more brains than everyone at the Ministry put together," Draco said, finishing his cup of tea and levitating it over to Harry. "Besides, I hear colouring helps a person relax. Merlin knows she needs to after dealing with nitwits all day."

"We can't all be Minister for Magic now, can we," Harry said. "I'm sure she will like it better than reading all of the reports that are piled up on her desk."

Harry waved his wand and made the dishes start washing and drying themselves, something Mrs Weasley had taught him when he first lived by himself. "Those are all pretty good gifts," Harry said, casting a spell to make sure that he was clean and dry before turning around to face Draco, "which makes me wonder what you got me?"

Draco smirked. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Harry didn't even try to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Why should I? I believe I am your present. You should cherish me every day," Draco said, crossing his arms.

"Draco," Harry said, "I do that already."

"Hmm, that's true," Draco said thoughtfully. "Well, I could always wrap myself up in a pretty red bow, if you prefer?" Draco grinned wickedly. "If you're lucky, you'll wake up Christmas morning and I'll be waiting underneath the Christmas tree for you to unwrap me."

Harry couldn't help it; he laughed.

"What's so funny, Potter?" Draco said, grey eyes flashing dangerously.

"Nothing," Harry said, shoulders still shaking as he wiped away a few stray tears from his face. "Except here I am talking about giving thoughtful gifts, when you've already got the best gift for not just me, but for my friends. That's why I love you so much."

"Of course you do. I am perfect," Draco said, holding his head up high as he exited the kitchen.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, reaching into his pocket to touch the ring he hoped to use in a proposal to Draco soon, "you are."


End file.
